


SPN Fic: Layover

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, Death, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_salt_burn_porn"><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/"><b>salt_burn_porn</b></a></span>, for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_who_favor_fire"><a href="http://who-favor-fire.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://who-favor-fire.livejournal.com/"><b>who_favor_fire</b></a></span>'s prompt <i>try anything once.</i> Technically deathfic, yes, but keep in mind how that usually turns out for Dean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	SPN Fic: Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/) , for [](http://who-favor-fire.livejournal.com/profile)[**who_favor_fire**](http://who-favor-fire.livejournal.com/) 's prompt _try anything once._ Technically deathfic, yes, but keep in mind how that usually turns out for Dean.

"So," Dean said, and nosed her hair away from her neck. It felt warm against his cheek and a few strands caught on his stubble as he mouthed over her skin, right where her pulse point should have been. "You do this for everyone, or should I be feeling special?"

"Only the repeat customers," Tessa said. "And I try to keep those to a minimum." She tilted her head for Dean as she backed up against the wall, and Dean followed, pressing against her as she went. He didn't know how she was warm to the touch and he never bothered to ask; if she could pick her appearance, she could probably control her temperature, too. He hummed and then sucked on her neck, as if he could raise a hickey. Tessa laughed and slid one hand over his crotch, pressing the heel of her hand against his dick. Dean put his hand over hers, grinding down harder, and then pulled away, batting at her fingers so he could get his pants unzipped.

She set to work on her own, and Dean stroked his cock a few times — just to take off the sharpest of the edge, just to keep his head on straight — before letting his dick bob against his belly and opening her blouse from the neck down. He didn't bother with her jacket, just undid as many buttons as he could while she tried to take off a boot without bending over. Her bra opened in the front, and Dean thumbed the clasp apart before closing his lips around one of her nipples. She arched into his mouth and Dean, who could only do so much at a time, slipped a hand into her shirt to rub his thumb back and forth over her other tit.

"Come on." She gave a final wriggle, sending her pants down to hang around one ankle, before winding a bare leg around one of Dean's. "I don't have time for this. It's not like we get lunch breaks."

"Aw, sweetheart," Dean said. He straightened up and kissed her once, kinda sloppily, before gripping his cock again. "I'm touched you've been pencilling me in."

Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, making him take her weight more than anything else, and hitched her leg higher, fitting the curve of her knee to his hip. "I mean it," she said, and then hissed through her teeth as Dean took her thigh in hand, pressing her wider open. She'd kicked out of her underwear along with her pants, and he let go of his dick to smooth his fingers against her pussy instead. His fingers slipped easily against her lips and she thrust towards him, trying to rub her clit against his palm, in the few seconds before he pulled away.

"Never done it quite like this before," he said as he grappled with her other leg, pulling it up and taking her weight so she could wrap both legs around his waist. The bricks behind her felt rough against his knuckles, and if any of this was actually physical, his hands would have been grated and bloody before they finished. He thrust up, and while this dragged his cock over her smooth inner thigh, it didn't land him where he wanted to be, nudging up deep inside her body.

"I have a hard time believing that." Tessa grinned, just slightly lifting one side of her mouth, and clutched at him harder with one arm, with the squeeze of her thighs, as she found his cock with her other hand. She thumbed at his head, Dean cursed and planted his feet, and then she arched away from the wall and aimed his cock towards her pussy. She rubbed the crown of his cock between her lips once or twice, just enough to get him nice and slick — and fuck if that wasn't one of Dean's very favorite things about getting to fuck Tessa, that there was no need to wrap it up if you were dead and she wasn't human to begin with — and then put her arm around his neck again once she apparently decided he was in place. She loosened her grip on his waist and her pussy sank a little further onto his dick, but it wasn't enough, and Dean dug his fingers into the cheeks of her ass as he thrust up, as he yanked her down.

"Oh," she said, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the wall. Her hair caught on the brick just like it'd done to Dean's face, and he squirmed his hips from side to side as he tried to get further inside her. She wriggled as well, her cunt squeezing him from all sorts of new angles, and Dean buried his face in her throat as he braced her against the wall. He pulled out until the head of his cock was the only part of him still held warm within her body, then shoved back inside of her. He'd fucked against the side of a building before, even in broad daylight, even with people going about their business on a sidewalk not thirty feet away, and he knew this wasn't a time to make it last. He could get Tessa off later if she didn't come now, but he was working on a time limit. There was no graceful way to change positions because your wrists hurt.

Tessa clenched her pussy around him and he closed his eyes, tucking his face into the hollow of her throat. She was breathing, and breathing fast, but she still had no pulse. She didn't smell like sweat, or shampoo, or the musk of a nice wet cunt; if anything, she smelled like an electrical storm in the desert, like putting your face close enough to the TV that it raised the hair on the back of your neck. Fuck, Dean hated being dead.

He moved to nuzzle at her breasts instead, hunching over as much as he could to get his lips on all her smooth skin. He stuck to her right one, where it wouldn't be weird not to feel her heart tripping along under his mouth, and Tessa arched further, trying to get her nipple between his lips. He tugged, the way she'd always liked it, and she jerked in his arms, then laughed shakily. She braced one arm on his shoulder and slid her fingers into his hair, holding him in place, and tucked the other hand beneath the curve of her breast, holding it up to his mouth. Dean closed his eyes again and sucked, working up as much suction as he could. Her cunt clenched around him with every pull of his tongue at her nipple, and Dean thrust into her until it was too much, and he had to pull his mouth away in order to gasp as he came.

He leaned hard against her as he came down, still pressing her into the side of the building, but she slid down anyway, until first one foot and then the other was on the ground, and his dick swung between them. She nosed at the side of his face until he turned enough to kiss her, letting her push her tongue deep inside his mouth. He hissed against her lips as he tucked his too-sensitive dick away. She laughed at him a little, but stopped as soon as he pushed his fingers inside her, three at a time. He couldn't get as deep this way as when he'd been dicking her, but then he couldn't bend his cock to press exactly on her g-spot either, and maybe it evened out. She turned away from his mouth when he got his free hand into the action, thumbing at her clit, and panted, squeezing her eyes closed. She'd gone so far as to give herself wrinkles around her eyes, and Dean kissed the crinkled skin before bending to bite her nipple again. Tessa came like that was all she'd been waiting for, almost bucking off his hand as her hips snapped forward over and over.

Dean sucked his fingers clean while she got her clothes back together, pulling her pants and panties back up and buttoning her blouse again. They tasted like his fingers and nothing more, but Dean was used to that by now. He studied his body next to them while she smoothed her ruffled hair back into place: he was slumped in the center of the chalked sigil, right where he needed to be, but he wished now that he and Sam had picked a more secluded spot. This alley, in the middle of the day, wasn't as hidden as they should have been.

"You sticking around this time?" Tessa asked. When Dean turned back to her, her arms were crossed and she was frowning at him.

"Not if everything goes according to plan," he said, and almost on cue, Sam turned from the sidewalk and into the shadowy space between buildings.

Tessa shook her head; Dean thought she'd only just kept herself from throwing up her hands. Sam knelt next to Dean's body and started unloading shit from his pockets, and she stalked off a few feet, heading back towards the sidewalk. She didn't leave, Dean noticed, was still waiting around to see how things would pan out, but she wasn't hovering by his side, either. That was probably a good sign, and so long as Sam had gotten the rest of the job taken care of, Dean thought they were in the clear.

"I'll see you around," Dean said. He went to stand by his own head, but he didn't watch as Sam got the ritual started.

"One more time, Dean." She looked away from him, and towards the bright patch of light full of living people. "It'd better only be once more."


End file.
